Dying love
by Miss EmilyAnn
Summary: Short Story: What happens when Andy bites Nicole and Terry cannot save her? Sorry, the summary kind of sucks.. Please R


A/N: The short story starts out from when Nicole is rushing to hide in the closet. I do not own any of these characters.  
  
Nicole struggled to escape Andy's grip but failed. Andy, the former human turned zombie, bit into Nicole's bare arm. She moaned out and kicked Andy away before rushing into a metal closet with Chips.   
  
Once safely inside of the closet, she glanced down at her bitten arm and quickly pulled her sleeve down covering it. The blood seeped through the blue jacket and she started to weep. They were going to kill her now just like they killed her father.  
  
Nicole heard a gunshot and the closet door was flung open to reveal Terry standing in front of it, looking terrified. He quickly grabbed her and pulled her out of the closet embracing her in a hug.  
  
"Are you all right?" He asked quickly, panic filling his voice.  
  
"Yes, I'm all right." She lied. Chips sniffed around Andy's dead body and barked.  
  
"All right, let's go back!" Terry called out.  
  
They rushed back into the van and over to the mall where Nicole rushed in and claimed she was going to be sick. Terry followed her into the bathroom.  
  
"I was bit, Terry." Nicole sobbed.  
  
Terry's draw dropped as he stared at her. "No, no! No! You couldn't have been bit! Omigod, no! We have to hide you!"  
  
"Why? What's the point?" Nicole said flatly. "They'll find out and they'll kill me. Just like they killed my father. There's no saving me, Terry. I'm going to die and come back as a stupid zombie!"  
  
"No! I can't lose you; you're all that I have! I know I just met you, but I love you, Nicole. No, I will not lose you, come on!" Terry grabbed Nicole's hand and rushed her to the same place they kept Ana, Michael, and the others. He pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately. He ushered her into the room and barred it shut. "I'm sorry. I love you!" Terry said before sauntering off.  
  
"I love you too!" Nicole cried out.  
  
Ana walked past Terry and noticed the tears sliding down his face. Curiosity filled her mind and she quickly asked what was wrong.  
  
"Ana, it's Nicole." Terry replied between sobs.  
  
"What about her?" Ana asked.  
  
"She was bitten. I have her locked up now. Oh Ana! I cannot lose her! She's all I have!" Terry cried.  
  
Ana looked at him and began walking towards the barred room. She glanced at Nicole and forced a smile.  
  
"Hi Nicole." Ana said.  
  
"Hi.." Nicole mumbled. Nicole looked up at Ana with red, puffy eyes. She saw Terry standing next to her crying. "I'm sorry, Terry. It was my fault. I shouldn't have worried about Chips. Oh, I am so stupid." Nicole sobbed.  
  
"No, it's not your fault. You just loved Chips a lot and wanted to save him from the zombies!" Terry cried.  
  
Nicole's breath became more shallow each time she spoke. "I love you, Terry. I love you a lot."   
  
"I love you, too." Terry replied as he walked closer to the room. Nicole did the same and walked as close as she could and kissed him between the bars. She quickly backed up and sat down on the floor. She laid down and slowly died. Moments later she was up and raging. Her skin was a sickly green, her eyes were rimmed with red blood. Sickly puss oozed from her face and arms.   
  
Ana pulled aimed the gun she had been carrying at Nicole's head. Terry, seeing this action, quickly knocked the gun out of Ana's arm.  
  
"You can't! Ana, please, you can't! We have to find a way to cure these people!" Terry bellowed.  
  
"We can't! They're dead already. Dead! We can't bring them back even if we tried. Please Terry, don't make this any harder than it has to be. We have to kill her!" Ana argued.  
  
"No! Stop, Ana! Stop! No! She can't be gone. No, she just can't be gone!"   
  
"I'm sorry, Terry. She's gone." Ana quickly picked up the gun, aimed it at Nicole's head and pulled the trigger.   
  
Terry collapsed onto the floor and cried. Ana attempted to put a comforting hand upon his shoulder but he shrugged her off.   
  
"Terry, you can't do this, you have to keep fighting, stay strong!" Ana said quietly.  
  
"We're all going to die, don't you see? We can't escape them. We'll all die, so why not die now?" He slowly got up and sauntered down the mall and into a store. Moments later a gunshot was heard and Ana rushed into the store Terry had gone into, just to find Terry dead. 


End file.
